


Tony doesn't like to wear bras

by burning_nova



Series: Kinkmeme Fills [16]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Genderswap, Humor, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_nova/pseuds/burning_nova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: The arc reactor makes wearing bras pretty uncomfortable so girl!Tony likes to go without. The problem is she's at least C-cup and most of her (non-work) wardrobe consists of tank tops and thin tees. This makes most of the Avengers feel a little awkward, but no one wants to say anything because it's not like they want her to be uncomfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony doesn't like to wear bras

"Tony," Steve called from the living room. "could you please come here?" Tony put down the cup of coffee and shuffled into the living room, trying to blink the sleep from her eyes. She paused at the doorway when she saw the rest of the Avengers assembled there. (She frowned at that thought, Avengers Assemble so better not be their calling call. It was funny the first time Steve had yelled it in the heat of the moment but now everyone from the media to junior SHIELD agents were using it, like it was their bat symbol.) 

"Is this an intervention? Because I have actually cut down on the drinking. JARVIS has been monitoring it and can produce charts to prove it." 

"No, Tony, this isn't about your drinking. Though good job on cutting back." Steve said. A round of half-hearted congratulations from the rest of the Avengers followed. "No, this is about your-your-your-" He stuttered and his cheeks turned a shocking shade of pink. 

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Your breasts." Tony shook her head. 

"Excuse me?" She couldn't have heard right.

"Your breasts, your boobs, your tits, your badonkadonk-or is that your butt?" Clint asked. 

"What about them?" Tony said suddenly defensive. She crossed her arms over her chest, then put them defiantly by her side. 

"They're-they're-" Steve began and failed to continue, again. Bruce gave an amused huff. 

"They're causing a bit of a distraction since you don't wear a bra and then wear a thin top. We can pretty much see them all the time." Bruce said. "When you bend over we can see them too." 

"While I see no problem with this shield-sister," Thor added. "I do believe we should all dress in a manner which makes us all comfortable." 

"There's nothing wrong with not wearing a bra." She said defensively. "I mean if we want to talk about comfort I think we should talk about you two." She said pointing to Bruce and Steve. "Mr. I don't wear underwear under my suit and Mr. I always conveniently lose my pants. I don't wear a bra in the comfort of my own home. You two go all exhibitionist in public." Natasha gave a deliberate cough that sounded like "Internet." Tony turned her glare at them. "That so does not count, I was in my twenties. Besides I had fantastic tits in my twenties. I have no problem people looking at them now or then." She paused. "Especially then."

Steve's blush had spread to his from his cheeks to past his neck. "There's no room for any underwear under the suit." He squeaked. Then composed himself. "You can't actually see anything."

"Keep telling yourself that, Cap." Tony said with a lecherous grin. "Coulson totally had a thing for you. A creepy stalker I look at you while you sleep, Edgard Cullen thing."

"Edward." Clint corrected. Everyone looked at him. "What? I like Twilight. I'm not saying it's a good healthy relationship but if you go past that you - never mind, just read the fanfiction."

"So I take it you have Fifty Shades of Grey?" Bruce asked. Clint rolled his eyes and grumbled. 

"My Jane is quite taken by that work though she hides it beneath her bed in shame. The reason I know not for she has sworn me to never read it." Thor said.

"Focus people." Tony said amused. "Right, so my breasts? Not going in a bra because this" She tapped the arc reactor, twice. "makes it really uncomfortable to do so this isn't changing and I'm not wearing any thicker shirts. You have a problem, you have can move out. Besides they're just breasts."

"But Tony- team morale," Steve started lamely. She glared. "I"ll work on it." 

"Good." She turned around left back to her sweet-sweet coffee.


End file.
